User talk:Genocyber
Shakky beng Sonia's daughter Where'd you get this conclusion from again cause it's kinda really seems misinterpreted? Shakky was an adult 20 years ago and 13 year old and below pregnancies are a bit too farfetched. P.S. It would really be polite if you don't erase messages even when matters are resolved. It at least shows documentation so that people won't be confused or likewise when they encounter matters similar to the previous ones.Mugiwara Franky 10:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Is this the page and /or this where you got your conclusion that Shakky is Sonia's daughter? Rayleigh is saying that Shakky is fine since Nyon left Sabaody. He is also saying that Nyon's 3 adopted daughters look so different since he last saw them 13 years ago. As to Sonia's line that's just a compliment similar to someone saying, "Yeah, that's our Tom" or something like that. :There is also this scene in Chapter 0 where a really grown up Shakky is greeting Hatchan 20 years ago. :On similar notes: :#Where did you get the conclusion that Sonia's not blood related to Hancock? :#Where did you get the conclusion that Sonia really admired Luffy and wanted to see him? :Mugiwara Franky 05:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The "That's my Shakky" can't really mean that she's referring to Shakky as her daughter. The Chapter 0 scene contradicts the conclusion that Sonia is Shakky's mother. ::The first time we see Sandersonia after Hancock returns to Amazon Lily is where she is worried about her sister not eating. The other Amazons were the ones who were excited about his return as seen here. Sandersonia is not among them being excited but is seen escorting her sister. ::It is actually said in the manga that they are sisters in the very first scene that they are introduced. They maybe physically different from one another but it is specifically stated that they are related. ::They also didn't escape from a slave camp. They were freed by Fisher Tiger when he attacked Mariejoa. ::Not to question you or anything, but you may need a little rereading of past chapters.Mugiwara Franky 09:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The Mangastream scan apparently is wrong. In here, Sandersonia doesn't say, "That's my Shakky" but "Good one, Shakky".Mugiwara Franky 09:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Clean up section The message has a obviously purpose if you don’t reword the paragraphs, please don’t remove the message without reason again.Tipota 23:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Admiral picture Seriously, before we start an edit war, let's talk about it first. I miss-typed "Shichibukai's talk page", but I meant Admiral's talk page, so other users can vote about it as well, ok? GMTails 20:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) But it's not like we ALWAYS have to upload the anime version. We just upload the better-looking one. The anime version was just showing their faces, while in the manga, we can see better where they are.GMTails 20:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi there! The anime pictures you always upload are AWESOME! Could you tell me where to find them? :) Aldarinor 09:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, got it! Well, the way you say it make it looks rather simple, but believe me, I wouldn't be able to do that xD Anyway, great job, carry one like this! :) Aldarinor 10:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : That was quite an edit war over Fossa's flaming sword... But don't worry, I've uploaded it again, so that we may have both that great Fossa's image and the manga version for his character box ;) Aldarinor 07:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) template If you want to make a separate template, I usually copy paste an existing one and change the link. If you want to change the Marine template you just have to make a new section in the table. I'm sorry I will just do small edits for a few days as I just have my phone connexion. Kdom 06:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Please Respond Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. LUffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 14:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Aceluffy.jpg can give a panoramic image for File:Aceluffy.jpg? 11:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) okay, i'll try it my self, sorry for bad quality. 15:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Vote We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 06:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) FWD: New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) "Whitebeard dies" Picture Hello, I'd like to invite you to this talk page, so we can decide wich picture we should use before an edit war. Invite other people if you want as well. GMTails 03:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Episodes/Chapters Schedule Hi, I've started a project recently concerning about the new episode/chapter releases, and I'd like to know what you think about it, and even if you want to join it, see everything in this page, thank you. GMTails 20:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) episodes where see you the episodes one piece es q no c como decirle yo hablo español sergio 03:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC)sergio188 Devil Fruit infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :) Jinbe 23:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Geno, it's a super close race, would you consider voting in the Devil Fruit Colorschemes?